Notte d'argento
by Ida59
Summary: Un San Valentino finalmente del tutto diverso per Severus, anche se stelle e luna non vogliono collaborare a inargentare la notte. È il seguito di "Il regalo più desiderato".


Notte d'argento

 **Titolo** : Notte d'argento

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 10 novembre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un San Valentino finalmente del tutto diverso per Severus, anche se stelle e luna non vogliono collaborare a inargentare la notte. È il seguito di "Il regalo più desiderato".

 **Parole/pagine** : 993/3

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Notte d'argento

Il giorno di San Valentino era ormai arrivato e Severus era nervoso. E a disagio. E insicuro.

Quell'anno era diverso da tutti i precedenti, ma non per questo era più facile.

I preparativi per la festa fervevano e il Preside si trovò, suo malgrado, a spiare gli studenti, i bigliettini con gli inviti che volavano nei corridoi lanciati da piccoli Cupidi invisibili per centrare il loro obiettivo e pacchetti di ogni dimensione che passavano di mano in mano tra risatine nervose, rossori imbarazzati e sorrisi innamorati.

Dovette ammettere che, in fondo, li invidiava: era così facile, per loro, giovani e spensierati, dichiarare un amore imperituro alla ragazza dei sogni!

Severus, invece, un amore che aveva creduto eterno se lo era lasciato alle spalle: un tremendo macigno di crudele sofferenza che lo aveva accompagnato nel corso della sua vita; un sogno perduto, addirittura mai nato, che s'era trasformato in incubo e a cui aveva sacrificato se stesso alla ricerca di un perdono che Lily non avrebbe mai potuto dargli.

Scosse la testa con decisione.

No, non era quello l'amore. Aveva sinceramente creduto d'amare Lily, ma all'inizio era solo un bimbo maltrattato e poi un adolescente umiliato. Quando avrebbe davvero potuto amarla, con la forza matura dei suoi sentimenti, Lily era morta a causa sua e il rimorso per le sue colpe aveva soffocato l'amore trasformandolo in una tremenda punizione per i suoi errori, nella sua rinuncia a vivere e ad essere felice.

Ma in quel giorno speciale, però, la felicità aleggiava ovunque nell'aria di Hogwarts e, soprattutto, dimorava nel suo cuore. Perché Severus era finalmente felice; amava ed era riamato dalla sua Elyn, la donna che con il suo sorriso colmo di perdono gli era entrata poco per volta nel cuore prendendone pieno possesso.

Ma la sicurezza dell'amore che provava per Elyn, e di quello della strega per lui, non rendeva affatto più facile il suo compito in quel giorno dedicato agli innamorati, in quel luminoso giorno in cui aveva deciso di farle quella domanda così importante, la domanda che li avrebbe uniti per tutta la vita.

Non aveva alcuna incertezza sulla risposta che Elyn gli avrebbe dato, ma ugualmente non sapeva come chiederglielo: avrebbe voluto che fosso un momento perfetto ed indimenticabile, ma dichiarare a parole i suoi sentimenti gli era ancora difficile, anche se mille volte le aveva detto con intensità di amarla, mentre il suo corpo l'amava con instancabile passione e le sue labbra ardenti le percorrevano la pelle regalandole l'estasi.

Aveva pensato di farlo all'alba, mentre i primi raggi del sole illuminavano il castello, ma Elyn amava dormire fino a tardi quando poteva permetterselo, così quel sabato mattino era rimasto a guardarla in silenzio, bellissima e vestita di nulla tra le sue braccia nel loro letto. Le aveva sfiorato piano la pelle in una dolce carezza, ardente di desiderio, poi le aveva lambito piano le labbra, sussurrandole la domanda che lei non poteva sentire.

Aveva pensato di farlo in mille altri momenti della giornata, mentre Elyn lo osservava sorridendo maliziosa e quasi divertita: sapeva perfettamente che la strega aveva capito cosa voleva chiederle, ma sembrava quasi deliziarsi nel farlo languire in quel suo sciocco turbamento da cui non riusciva a scuotersi. Più volte aveva aperto bocca per parlare, mentre per farsi coraggio con la mano stringeva forte tra le lunghe dita sottili la scatolina che fin dal mattino presto aveva infilato nella tasca; ma ogni volta l'aveva richiusa senza dire nulla, un sorriso imbarazzato sulle labbra mute e il cuore che batteva forte e gli rubava anche il respiro.

Si giustificava, il mago, mentendo a se stesso e dicendosi che non aveva mai trovato il momento perfetto e il modo ideale per dirglielo, ma intanto la giornata era quasi del tutto trascorsa e perfino la notte, sua silenziosa amica, sembrava proprio non voler collaborare: non c'erano stelle luminose a rischiarare il velluto nero del cielo, né l'astro notturno brillava inargentandolo; c'erano solo fredde nuvole grigiastre che imbrigliavano un'anonima falce di luna spingendo il mago allo sconforto nell'infruttuosa ricerca dell'indimenticabile perfezione del momento in cui avrebbe chiesto ad Elyn di dividere la sua vita con lui.

Severus sospirò rassegnato davanti alla grande finestra del salotto del loro appartamento, sollevando un'ultima volta gli occhi neri al cielo, sperando in un tardivo miracolo, che un pietoso soffio di vento liberasse all'improvviso l'aria della notte dalle nuvole rivelando un cielo trapunto di stelle brillanti da regalare alla sua Elyn quale splendido velo nuziale.

Ma nessun vento spirò nel cielo che rimase ostinatamente spento e grigio.

Elyn sorrise al suo ennesimo sospiro sconsolato e si avvicinò alle sue spalle cingendogli la vita da dietro e appoggiando la testa tra le sue scapole:

\- Avanti, Severus, cosa aspetti ancora? – lo spronò con dolcezza stringendolo a sé. – Ormai ti rimangono solo pochi minuti in questa giornata che hai scelto da tempo per la tua domanda.

Il mago si girò e la strinse con ardore tra le braccia, un sorriso colmo di _dolce passione_ sulle labbra sottili:

\- Adorabile strega, hai già pronta la risposta ma vuoi che io te lo chieda lo stesso, vero? – sussurrò con intensità sulle sue labbra, fiamme nere che scintillavano nell'abisso notturno dei suoi occhi.

Elyn annuì, sulle labbra il sorriso _dolce e bello_ che il mago tanto amava.

Fu proprio in quell'istante che Severus seppe esattamente cosa doveva fare:

\- _Expecto Patronum!_ – esclamò afferrando la bacchetta e puntandola deciso nell'aria.

La notte si fece d'argento intorno a loro mentre il mago stringeva forte a sé la sua Elyn, la sua donna, l'amore che aveva avuto la forza di cambiare la sua vita e il suo Patronus.

\- Vuoi sposarmi, Elyn, amore mio? – le chiese con ardente passione, sorridendo infine felice, l'argento del suo amore che si rispecchiava nelle iridi profondamente nere.

Severus non sentì il sì intenso della sua donna, però lo assaporò con passione, troppo goloso del sapore delle sue labbra sorridenti per aspettare di ascoltare la risposta che già conosceva.

4


End file.
